


Guardian of the Tomato Bastard

by Airu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airu/pseuds/Airu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lovino dies in a car accident. Since he had an untimely death, he can live again if he successfully is Antonio's guardian. Antonio's family—his generation, to be specific—was cursed by an Aztec priestess over six hundred years ago. Lovi has to save his life, but how? Especially when his name comes from 'rovino', or to ruin?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian of the Tomato Bastard

" _Fratello_ , watch out!" I heard Feliciano cry.

"Huh? _Che cozza_ do you—" CRASH.

Pain. Blinding, searing pain coursed through me. Then… nothing. I open my eyes, and I see the pool of blood on the sidewalk; he crooked angle of my arm; the glass shards in my stomach. I hear Feli sob, but it's slowly slipping away—his voice is fading. Now it's going dark… what's happening?

Suddenly, I'm in a large tree house. There's a line going to a large desk, with dozens of people behind me but only four in front. Soon enough, they are gone and my name is called.

"Vargas, Lovino!" the intern calls out.

"What the hell is going on? Where am I? Who are you?"

"Welcome to Limbo, where the deceased are judged. My name is Katyuushka, judge of the dead, appointed by Ivan. He is in charge of the World Wide Angels Association," she tells me.

"Deceased? But I can't be dead! Feli and I were just going to our restaurant!"

"Yes, you can. You died at eight twenty-four this morning in a car accident."

 _Oh. So THAT'S what happened…_ "So you have to judge me?"

"Yeah. You did some awful things in life, but pretty much everyone does that. However, you always put your brother before yourself and protected him with your life. You also had an untimely death, one that was not supposed to happen, so you have a chance to live. Do you want to know what you have to do?" Katyuushka asked.

"Isn't that obvious? Feliciano won't make it without me—he barely made it with me! Who will remind him to not let the milk spoil, or to get the tomato sauce off the couch before it stains?"

"Well, here's how it goes. You have to become the guardian angel of someone who is cursed and try to break it. You will be with that person twenty-four seven, but you _cannot_ fall in love with them. Your mind must stay sharp and focused, and love would cloud it. If the person dies from the curse, then you will immediately be summoned to be judged. Starting now, if you accept, your human body will enter a coma. You shall be invisible, and have the ability to pass through walls. There will also be powers granted to you, and you will receive a weapon that kills demons and dark spirits. Do you accept?" she read of a paper.

"Eh, sounds easy so yes. Who's my person?"

"Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo…age: twenty-four…eyes: green…hair: brown… personality: Chibi Seme with DFWM traits…"

"A Chibi, huh… I guess that's alright so long as he isn't too energetic…" I mumble.

"Then go."

POOF. I was gone.

~ _One Week Later~_

"ARG! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" I yell as I attempt to bash my head against a wall.

Antonio was the reason this was happening. I couldn't stand him. He was the kind of guy that stops and says 'hello' to everyone he sees on his way to work. In other words, he was the complete opposite of me. The only good I saw in him was his tomato garden that took up his entire backyard. The only time I saw tomatoes as perfect as that were my own—which only took up an apartment balcony—and ones that I would see in Italy every year when Feli and I would visit our grandfather. Also, Antonio loved kids so much (probably because most of the time he acted like one…) he worked in the children's ward of a hospital.

"Now Peter, even though use of your left arm is restricted, if you do the physical rehabilitation you may someday get it fully back!" Antonio reassured the brat with a smile; the kid had accidentally gotten caught in a shootout and had his shoulder shot.

"Thank you, mister!" the blond smiled happily before bounding out of the room.

All I knew about why Antonio needed a guardian was because one of his ancestor's was a Spanish conquistador that helped take over and ruin the Aztecs. Diego—that was his name—murdered the child of a high priestess in a riot. In turn, the priestess set a curse on his descendants; for thirty generations—one for each of his years alive—his family would have good luck. Then, the thirty-first generation would all die, killed by a demon once they came of age. In the same way, Diego died in his thirty-first year. To them, 'coming of age' meant to turn twenty-five. As of then, Antonio was twenty-four, and the last one alive in the generation; the rest of the generation had already been killed, their guardians failing. The WWAA decided to protect him (and most of his family's generation) and try to stop the demon because, according to them, he had a pure heart. In my own opinion…well, he shouldn't have to suffer for Diego's mistake.

Antonio's birthday was on February second, and when I became his angel it was the middle of June. Basically, I had eight months to protect him and track down the demon. At that time, I didn't know who it would be. Well… I did have my suspicions, like that stalker that looked like Katyuushka with long hair, and that guy at the hospital with the giant eyebrows that worked at the computer…

That night, when Antonio was asleep, I went to go look for Feli. To my surprise—well, not really—he was staying with my comatose body. What surprised me was that Grandpa Roma there too. The ironic part in the end, though, was that I was being held at the same hospital that Antonio worked.

"Veh, _Nonno_ Roma, will _fratello_ ever wake up?" Feliciano whispered.

"The doctors say maybe, Feli, maybe," _Nonno_ whispered back.


End file.
